Blog użytkownika:Xer Hofferson/Na początku coś o mnie, czyli opowiadanie o moim życiu...
Moje życie nie było szczęśliwe, no przynajmniej na początku, powiem wam tyle że wszystko zaczeło się tak... Urodziłem się na Berk, wyspie gdzieś na końcu świata. Byłem mały, zdolny i szybko się uczyłem, miałem także siostre Astrid. Nasza matka i ojciec mieli na nazwisko Hofferson... Wszyscy bardziej interesowali się Astrid bo była młodsza odemnie o minute, rozumiecie o minutke!!!, ale mi to nie przeszkadzało, po prostu miałem więcej czasu dla siebie... Na berk układało się super, nie licząc ataków smoków. Pewnej nocy na Berk przyleciał Marazmor smok który zjawia się tu co 10lat, świeci na niebiesko i pluje paraliżującym dymem. Zawitał on tutaj ze swoją bandą, kilkoma Koszmarami i Zębaczami... Ja mianowicie miałem w tedy tylko 5lat i patrzałem jak zmora niszczy osade i paraliżuje mojego wója, na to wszystko patryła Astrid ze złością i smutkiem w oczach... Wydawało mi się że już chce rzucić toporem w potwora, ale Pyskacz ją zatrymał i coś jej tłumaczył. Mnie w tym czasie jak gasiłem domy , złapał za noge jeden z Koszmarów ponocników i zabrał mnie daleko w morze... Po około dniu lotu byłem głodny i marzłem , lecieliśmy dalej póki smoka nie zestrzeliła sieć, Gad upadł na statek a ja wpadłem do wody... Później wyłowili mnie jacyś żołnierze i zabrali na statek, do szefa. Ten zaś powiedział mi że nazywa się Drago Krwawdoń, i że albo będe słóżył w jego flocie przez 5 następnych lat lub mnie zabije... no ja mianowicie wolałem 1opcje. Służyłem tam 10 lat (Wiem 5 za dóżo),lecz po tym czasie mnie wypóśili zdobyłem tam kilku przyjaciół np.Ereta który ciągle się wywyszał że jest najlepszym łowcą smoków na świecie...,Andreasa który był odemnie starzy o 8lat, i Piotra którego traktowałem jak ojca, a on mnie jak syna... Zabrałem wszystkie moje rzeczy , a oni wyszadzili mnie u Berserków, nie ucieszyłem się bo nikt mnie nie znał... Byłem tam tylko kilka dni, potem znowu zatakowały smoki, coś mi tam nie grało było tam za dóżo szeptozgonów, ledwo się obróciłem a bam, szef krzykozgon złapał mnie zębami za kołnierz i kolejny lot... tym razem gad pod czas walki odgryzł mi noge, ale ją zabandażowałem żeby nie krwawiła, bo miałem torbe pełną medykantów... smok zrzucił mnie na jakąś pustynną wyspe przy swoim gnieździe. Spróbowałem się do niego zatarzać, ujrzałem 10 małych szeptozgonków i matke. Zatkało mnie bo małe chciały mnie zjeść, na szczęście nie miały zębów. Byłem tam około roku i zaprzyjaźniłem się z tymi smokami, jednego nawet nazwałem ,,Zeon'' mały szeptozgonek około roku, bo wykluł się dzień po moim przylocie. Jak krzykozgon (o wiele starszy brat, Zeona) zobaczył że po raz sto któryś bawie się z jego bratem, on podszedł do mnie i chyba prosił żebym dał mu imie no to tak, myśle,myśle... mam ,,Legion bo zapewne pokonał by sam legiony ludzi... Chyba mu sie spodobało bo cały czas trącał mnie w siedzenie... No to wsiadłem na niego i złapałem się jego kolca na nosie, i poleciał chyba naj szybciej jak umiał. Wyszdził mnie na drugim końcu wyspy, pomyślałem że chyba go wytresowałem, nagle się obróciłem i wiecie co tam zobaczyłem, statek z napisem ,,Helios na lewej stronie tego statku. Biegłem w strone statku i krzyczałem pytając czy wezmą mnie i 2 smoki... Dobiegłem do kapitana, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, lecz i teraz się nie myliłem... Ten za to przyłożył mi lufe pirackiego pistoletu do czoła, i powiedział że mnie weźmnie i te 2 smoki też, bo ma małą załoge i nie ma strażnika, i mówie mu że nieźle pilnuje, on za to powiedział mi że nazywa się ,,Kapitan Edherous Havenson'' i że ma 18 lat (o 3 lata starszy odemnie). Popłyneliśmy z załogą, Legionem i Zeonem dopiero rano bo przygotowali pocztę, dziwne bo statek wyglądał na wojenny... W tym czasie zdążyłem się pożegnać z szeptozgońską rodzinnką moje smoki też. Rejs trwał tydzień, w tym czasie zaprzyjaźniłem się z kapitanem i resztą załogi. Przycumowaliśmy dopiero przy Delcie, pustynnej wyspie na której rządził ojciec Kapitana, ten wódz mi się spodobał... Mieszkałem tam 4 lata, lecz ledwie w 1 tydzień uratowałem pewną dziewczyne o rok młodszą odemnie, z palącego się budynku, jej rodzice nie żyli a ona zamieszkała ze mną, w sporym 2 piętrowym namiocie (Zawsze miałem smykałke do budowania). Miała na imie Ingrid West, i ciągle mówła do mnie ,,Xeruś. Więc tak, miałem 20 lat, Kapitan mi powiedział że płynie na Berk, i zapytał się czy nie popłyne z nimi. Jak by tu nie odmówić jak Kapitan tak ładnie prosi... Więc wziołem Zeona i Legiona wszystkie rzeczy i postawiłem je w magazynie pod statkiem, poszedłem się z wszystkimi pożegnać na szczęście Ingrid chciała płynąć ze mną (Co ja bym zrobił bez jej brązowych oczu i czarnych włosów). Jak się z wszystkimi pożegnałem wróciłem do namiotu, niestety namiot był spalony, została tylko stalowa skrzynia od Edherousa, zatargałem ją na pokład i popłyneliśmy w morze na Berk... Po drodze mineliśmy wiele niebezpieczeństw, i sztormów... ale dotarliśmy, może nie do portu ale rozbiliśmy się na odpowiedniej wyspie. Potem zlatywały się smoki, a nasz magazyn się opróżniał ponieważ skrzynie z towarem odpływały od dziury w kadłubie. Ja z moim wiernym smokiem zaczeliśmy je wyławiać, a chłopaki ze statku naprawiać dziure... po zmierzchu na Heliosa przybyła Nocna furja z jakimś mężczyzną około mojego wzrostu. Rozmawiał z kapitanem, wkródce chłopak skończył z nim rozmowe i poszedł sam z kapitanem, do jego kajuty... Ja bawiłem się z Nocną furją naj wyraźniej mnie polubiła, z tego powodu wyrzeźbiłem z drewna figurkę tego fascynującego smoka (Moje zajęcie na nude...) smok trącał nosem moją torbe i wyjoł z niej rybe, po czym ją zjadł rzucił się na mnie, i zaczoł lizać... Potem wrócił ten jeździec, i zaprosił całą załoge do osady, odrywając ode mnie smoczysko. Następnie po drodze znalazłem mój stary dom zarośnięty i zniszczony, więc od razu do niego zajrzałem... W myślach znalazło się tylko jedno słowo, mianowicie ,,Ale syf...". Po krótkim poszukiwaniu znalazłem list i moje stare zabawki. Zaczołem czytać: "Drogi Xerze wiem że porwały cie smoki, ale wiem tagże że kiedyś wrócisz... Starałam się sprzątać i ogarniać to miejsce ale od twojego zaginięcia, długo nie pożyłam. Zaledwie zostało mi kilka dni życia więc pisze ten list żebyś wiedział że cie z ojcem nie zapomnimy, Pyskacz zajmie się Astrid, a ty wracaj jak naj szybciej. ,, PS. Nigdy cie nie zapomnimy a ty o nas spróbuj tagże... '' ''Mama i Tatko Hofferson Po przeczytaniu wiadomości łzy zaczeły mi lecieć z oczu, wytrzymywałem rany postrałowe, oparzenia po przez wybuchy, rany cięte ale to mnie rozwaliło, myślałem że już mnie nie ma... że nie żyje... że... Ale nie zdążyłem, bo przerwała mi troszke nisza odemnie blądynka, mówiąc że to dla jej brata... i że jestem do niego bardzo podobny. Następnie zapytywała o moje imie, ja odpowiedziałem moim prawdziwym imieniem... Ta za to jeszcze chciała wiedzieć jakie mam nazwisko... odpoqiesziałem podobnie prawdziwie... Ona za to powtórzyła moje imie i się do mnie przytuliła. (Ha,ha,ha wkręcałem was!)' Ja mianowicie nie miałem nic przeciwko, bo wiecie ostatnio mnie przytulali hmmmmmm... jak miałem 3 lata!!! Ogarniałem sie przez czas uścisku a potem mnie póściła i oprowadziła po osadzie. Opowiadała, tłumaczyła i takie tam inne... Jak skończyła, zastała nas noc i oprowadiła mnie po swoim domu, z uśmiechem zaszła do swojego pokoju zostawiając mnie i kuchnie sam na sam... Rano, jak się obudziłem leżałem pod ścianą i kończyłem butelke rumu od Edera (tak na zapas...). Astriś (tak ją nazywałem od czasu do czasu) patrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem bo wyglądałem tak samo jak wczoraj, a nie zaspany czy nie wyspany... Mianowicie była zdziwiona, a ja wstałem podrapałem się po głowie, i wyszłem pogrzebać w mojej kajucie na pokładzie nie dawno naprawionego ,,Heliosa. Nagle zza rogu mojego pokoju na statku usłyszałem nie miły głos kapitana, który nie wiadomo dla czego brzmiał jakoś litościwie i innaczej, bowiem mnie chwalił za znalezienie rodzeństwa po tych szybko przeminiętych 15 latach. Potem patrząc z dzioba pokładu patrzałem na wielkie drewniane drzwi w tak zwanej przez mieszkańców ,,Twierdzy.'' ''Postanowiłem tam zajrzeć, po kilku minutach drogi ''byłem przy drzwiach, słyszałem mu''z''ykę i widziałem jak wszyscy tańczą, ramie w ramie (jak w starym domu Valki w sanktuarium, tak jak ona i Stoick) czy jakoś podobnie... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach